


【然访】考前复习的错误打开方式

by tdhszsh



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdhszsh/pseuds/tdhszsh
Summary: abo，omega高总和未成年然然的故事





	【然访】考前复习的错误打开方式

　　高访裹着白色的浴袍，一边擦着头发，一边从雾气朦胧的浴室里走出来的时候，沈浩然正翘起二郎腿，抱着吉他低声弹唱情歌。  
　　  
　　一整个宇宙/换一颗红豆♪  
　　  
　　高访靠着桌沿听了半天，非常不解风情的用指关节砰砰敲桌子。他又高又瘦，在Omega中不太常见，嘴唇很可爱，嘴角天生就翘着，双眼深邃漆黑，又甜又软，英俊的近乎美貌，像是蜂蜜软糯糯融化在口中。  
　　  
　　“沈浩然同学，我让你来我家不是来玩的。”  
　　  
　　年轻的小朋友闻言踢了一脚桌子腿，把椅子转过去，面对着高访，立马换了和弦。他的眼尾狭长而凌厉，垂下眼的时候，睫毛微微颤抖着，像是只可爱的小狗。  
　　  
　　我感觉到你的呼吸是那么脆弱/我的生命一直没有意义/直到我遇见了你/我要把我全部的生命/都留在你身体里♪  
　　  
　　“……太黄了，你一个小孩子。”高古板呆了一呆，弄明白这歌词里的意思，皱着眉毛不满地低声咕哝。他没戴眼镜，嘴巴微微抿着，表情严肃的很有限，带着点似嗔非嗔的撒娇意味。  
　　  
　　“——后面更黄。”沈浩然的手指停下来，按在弦上抬头看他，噘着嘴，唇珠饱满诱人，像在索吻，“小叔叔，要亲亲。”  
　　  
　　通常校草撒娇的时候，几乎很少有人能拒绝。  
　　  
　　当然，其中不包括小高总。  
　　  
　　“再说。”高访假笑了一下，“明天期中考，快回家复习去，不要给我丢脸。我长这么大，还只给你一个人补习过英语，你可别丢我的脸。”  
　　  
　　沈浩然嘿嘿一笑，把吉他随便放到旁边，然后便饿狼一样扑过去，迅雷不及掩耳，托着高访的屁股把他抱到桌子上坐下，分开他的两条腿按在自己腰上，强迫高访夹住。  
　　  
　　“也只给我操是不是？”  
　　  
　　高访差点被校草流氓的口吻气笑，还没来得及说话，沈浩然的手就从浴袍下面伸了进去。高访刚洗完澡，没穿内裤，沈浩然就直接一步到位，摸到了总裁滑腻温热的大腿根。那边的肉嫩，经不得碰，高访往旁边躲闪，却被沈浩然按住，蛮不讲理的从腿根抚摸到大腿内侧，一顿大力揉搓，揉出了绯霞一般浅浅的红。  
　　  
　　“我爸又没叫我回去。——他就算叫我也不回，我得把你这颗嫩白菜看好了，别让别的野猪拱了。”  
　　  
　　“你自己就是猪。”高访翻了个白眼，用手推搡他的肩膀，没好气道，“起开，明天早上还要考试。”  
　　  
　　高访说话声音低，还带着呢哝尾音，所以这不痛不痒的呵斥听到沈浩然耳朵里，也没多大作用。他恍若未闻，低头咬开高访腰间随便系着的带子，浴袍就松松垮垮的向两旁掉下去，沈浩然摸在他腿上的手再往上一挑，高访就袒胸露乳，和没穿衣服差不多了。他一身沐浴露的甜香，因为刚洗完澡，两颗乳珠都是熟烂樱红，显得皮肤更白，在灯下几乎像是会发光。  
　　  
　　“那不一样，我是你们家的家养猪。”沈浩然居然还挺得意，一面趴在高访身上，环着他的腰舔他的乳头，一面还能分心拉开手边的柜子，取出来藏在那里的润滑剂和安全套，明显蓄谋已久。“小叔叔，让我拱一下。”  
　　  
　　高访的乳头很敏感，隔着衣服揉都会有感觉，更何况这样直接的舔。刚洗澡的体温不高，比较而言，小朋友的舌头简直就是滚烫的一块肉，如猫舌一般卷上小小的肉粒，牙齿抵着高访的胸肌，恶劣的用力吸几下，明显的刺痛感让高访拧起了两条眉毛。  
　　  
　　这太过了，高访心想。  
　　  
　　他和沈浩然的关系说起来挺奇怪。小朋友是个高中生，今年生日还没过，满打满算，不到十八岁，连第二性别都没分化。而高访则是浅宇的CFO，业内知名人士，还是个漂亮的Omega，八卦杂志总传言他和占南弦管惕有什么不清不楚的关系，言之凿凿，连私生子都编出来了，就好像有人亲眼见到过他们浅宇高层大被同眠似的。然而事实上，高访不仅单身未被标记，还是个禁欲主义者，过得修身养性，既不招猫逗狗，也不拈花惹草，和阿占管惕实打实的多年好哥们。只是他是个Omega，天生就要麻烦得多，在因为滥用抑制剂被送进医院抢救好几次之后，占南弦不得不严厉警告他，滚去找个Alpha，临时标记也好，怎么都行，反正别再搞出事。放眼望去，占南弦已婚，管惕有女朋友，高访绝望地发现，他居然找不到可靠的人来给自己临时标记。他凭本事打拼到今天，绝不能接受自己的下半生要完全依附于另一个人身上，仅仅因为他是个Omega。好在天无绝人之路，让他碰到了个沈浩然。  
　　  
　　沈浩然和他有点七拐八拐摸不到边儿的亲戚关系，嘴上叫他“小叔叔”，实际上只和高访在一岁以前见过一面，再见面他已经变成了个人高马大的小帅哥，学校小霸王，皮得不成样子，骑摩托把妹失败，直接撞上了高访的车。高访没什么大事，只是碰破了额头，小朋友却伤筋动骨，一撞撞进了医院，高访出于人道主义加浅薄的亲戚情，隔三差五去探望探望，就这么和沈浩然混熟了。沈浩然这未成年小孩儿脑子里也不知道在想什么，那殷勤样是个人都能看出来，高访没往那方面想，结果沈浩然刚一出院，就莫名其妙赶上了高访突如其来的发情期。满屋子都是红酒的香气，可惜没分化的小朋友根本闻不到信息素，他左手拎着苹果橘子，右手提着烟酒，胳膊还夹着两根截断的甘蔗，傻愣愣看着高访在沙发上蜷缩成一团，时不时挤出一两声轻飘飘的喘息。  
　　  
　　沈浩然吓了一跳，半跪在沙发边慌里慌张地用袖子给高访擦汗，磕磕巴巴问他怎么样了？随即，就被神志不清的高访按在了身下。  
　　  
　　事后高访想了想，觉得这主意还不错，沈浩然没分化，既不能标记他，也不能让他怀孕，除了年龄有点小之外，简直是高访心目中最完美的炮友。但他要找没分化的，也只能是这个年纪了，再大一点都到了分化期，高访也不敢轻易下手。  
　　  
　　他和沈浩然就这么稀里糊涂地做起了炮友。  
　　  
　　但现在又不是发情期，高访还没想好怎么拒绝，沈浩然就这么直截了当地吻了上来。他没做好准备，有点疼，小腹一抽一抽，沈浩然的手指已经开始在里面胡乱抽送，滑腻的大腿也被分开到极限，高访低声喘气愤愤地咬了一下沈浩然的唇珠。Omega的身体天生就适合被进入，没一会儿就湿乎乎分泌出透明骚水，沿着他的腿往下流，连小腿上都是。沈浩然扶着他的脖子，轻轻抚摸着后颈的腺体，高访本能地哆嗦了一下，身体立刻紧绷起来，连眼圈都红了，沈浩然只好亲了亲他的睫毛，手掌向上，摸到后脑勺扶着。他猜想高访的信息素现在应该到处都是了吧，但他却什么都感觉不到，未免有点遗憾。沈浩然亲吻着高访的鼻尖，挺着腰让高访帮自己戴上安全套，他们很少在非发情期做爱，高访似乎铁了心把他当个人形按摩棒使，沈浩然也无可奈何，只能期待着有一天高访能自己想明白。他还很年轻，有无数的勇气和热情，又跑又跳地冲到心上人面前，等待他爱上自己。  
　　  
　　插进去时，高访差点掉眼泪，他带着点鼻音叫“然然”，沈浩然嗯了一声，硕大的龟头碾着腺体顶进深处，直插到生殖腔入口，惹得高访闷哼了一声。不是发情期，沈浩然也不是Alpha，生殖腔还只是一道紧闭的小缝隙，碰到时又酸又痛，湿热的肉壁痉挛了一下，咬得更紧了。沈浩然把脸埋进他胸膛里，顶得又急又重，高访叫不出来，只是低声喘着，双腿缠在沈浩然腰上，眼泪扑簌簌往下掉，眼角很快就红了，嘴唇也是红的，皮肤泛着粉，在高潮时紧紧闭上眼睛，细长的睫毛低垂着，抖得很厉害，睫毛根挂着眼泪，颤颤巍巍要滴下来。沈浩然也不知道他在怕什么，他还不懂，他只是个没分化的孩子，眼里只能看到玫瑰和彩虹，全然不明白高访的焦虑。  
　　  
　　还不到十八岁的小朋友在心里默默祈祷，我愿意做Beta，求求你啦，让我变成Beta吧，或者永远都不要分化算了，我不在乎，让我和小叔叔多相处一会儿好不好。  
　　  
　　他亲了亲高访汗湿的脸颊，耍赖今晚要住下来，哼哼唧唧个没完，得到高访允许之后又高兴起来，随口说我刚刚还许了个愿。  
　　  
　　高访问什么？住我家？  
　　  
　　沈浩然吧唧了他一大口，傻乎乎一笑道：“不是。”  
　　  
　　“我不告诉你。”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


End file.
